1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for recording and reproducing a digital video signal and a digital audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video tape recorder for recording and reproducing an analog video signal (hereinafter called as "an analog VTR") in the prior art, composite video signals to be recorded were recorded together with the content of a vertical blanking period as they were.
At this time, a base band signal of a component with 1 MHz or less was recorded in reference to an electromagnetic converting characteristic between a magnetic head and a magnetic tape and another component having a high frequency (approximately 5.7 MHz) such as a character multiplex broadcasting signal showed a blurred state, resulting in that its recording and reproducing could not be carried out.
As related technologies, the applicant has some following EPs and U.S. Patent Applications.
EP Laid-Open No. 0541029 (corresponding U.S. Patent: pending)
EP Laid-Open No. 0553650 (corresponding U.S. Patent: U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,384)
EP Laid-Open No. 0600467 (corresponding U.S. Patent: pending)
EP Laid-Open No. 0600493 (corresponding U.S. Patent: pending)
EP Laid-Open No. 0614187 (corresponding U.S. Patent: pending)
EP Laid-Open No. 0621731 (corresponding U.S. Patent: pending)
In recent years, there has been a trend that various control signals, video-associated information (information about video) or audio-associated information (information about voice) are inserted into a broadcasting electric wave or a package media within a vertical blanking of a video signal in reference to the electromagnetic converting characteristic. For example, there are CLOSED CAPTION, VBID, WSS and EDTV2 and the like. In addition, EDS (Extended Data Service) for performing various data services under a format of CLOSED CAPTION signal is defined. In this EDS, it is planned to transmit the associated information of voice of television signal (kind of languages, stereo/monoral and the like).
In addition, these format signals include information such as an aspect ratio of a video and a wide television set decodes this information to change over an aspect ratio of a screen.
In turn, in a digital VTR using a video compression technology of which development has been remarkable in recent years, either a vertical blanking period or a horizontal blanking period is eliminated in order to reduce an amount of data of recording signal. Accordingly, recording and reproducing of the video signal including aforesaid various format signals by the digital VTR using such a video compression technology had a problem that these format signals were lost.
The present invention has been invented in order to solve such problems as described above and it is an object of the present invention to enable various associated information signals inserted in the vertical blanking period of the video signal even at the digital VTR using the video compression technology.